zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Daruk's Training Journal
Daruk's Training Journal is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Link can find Daruk's Training Journal inside Goron City after triggering "EX Champions' Ballad" upon installation of "The Champions' Ballad" DLC. Training Journal "I'm gonna start writin' in this "diary" thing startin'... now. Ugh, a diary... Maybe I'll call it my training journal. They say all ya gotta do is write down stuff that happens. Us Gorons prefer the simple life, so I hope simple stuff counts. Let's see. For today's journal entry, what should I write about? Oh, I know! I had some rock roast from the peak of Death Mountain. It was delicious! I think I'll eat more of it soon." "I talked to some Hylians at the base of the mountain. All anyone wants to talk about these days is Calamity Ganon. Reminds me of when those tiny Sheikah came to Death Mountain a few years ago to dig up that Divin Beast or whatever. The Hylians were sayin' that beast thing is a weapon someone will need to learn how to control. Back in the good ol' days. Gorons didn't worry about relics we couldn't eat. Mmm... Now I'm hungry. Maybe I'll track down a prime rock roast for one of my dinners tonight!" "Today I saw someone bein' attacked when I was out lookin' for lunch rocks at the peak. He was a little tiny guy, so I rushed down the mountain to help him. I was shocked to find he was handy with a sword! By the time I rolled his way, he'd already taken out all the monsters! I couldn't help but admire his Goron-like strength. While I was distracted, a monster almost got the jump on me. He stopped it. The Great Daruk...saved by a tiny Hylian. I must have had a dopey look on my face when that happened. Hope he didn't notice." "That little Hylian from before is named Link. He's got a respectable appetite. Loves to eat meat, fruit, vegetables... all sorts of things a decent person wouldn't dream of eating. Link will cook up and eat just about anything. I offered him some Grade A rock roast to help refine his palette. I asked him how it tasted. He liked it so much, he was speechless. I knew Hylians could eat rocks too. Eating isn't the only thing Link and I have in common. The little guy is also incredibly strong! He said sometimes when he focuses, it feels like time slows down. Heh! I really like that guy. He's the type of guy you can trust to have your back and also have a nice hearty meal with. Yeah! That settles it! From now on, Link is an official brother." "Hyrule's little princess came to Goron City and asked me to pilot the Divine Beast. I said yes. The Great Daruk never turns down someone in need! When I said I would, the princess seemed really happy. There will be four Champions to control four Divine Beasts, and one swordsman to take on Ganon. Including the princess, our anti-Ganon team is six strong, made up of all different kinds of people. This has the makings of an epic feast. I got the ball rollin' by giving the princess my best rock roast. She said thanks, but...I think she was holdin' back a grimace. Must have had somethin' foul on her mind." "I'm a Champion now. Feels good. I hadn't talked with Link in a while, so seeing him at the inauguration ceremony was nice. It was a good day. Oh, word has it Link has been chosen as Zelda's appointed knight. I can't think of a better brother for the job. I hear one of those ancient machine things went nuts during some test and shot out deadly beams! With true Goron spirit, Link grabbed a pot lid from the ground and deflected the blast. He nailed the thing in its weak spot and saved the day. His bravery caught the king's eye, and not long after that, he was appointed to guard Zelda! I'd expect nothin' less from the little guy!" "I've been chosen to pilot Rudania, but I was having' trouble controlling it. I was the only Champion who was struggling. I asked Link for advice, but he just shoved me into the Divine Beast so I could explore it aimlessly all day. I can't explain it, but by the end of the day, I was able to control Rudania just how I wanted to! I guess experience is the best teacher. Little guy's strength must come from workin' hard and never givin' up. Good lesson, brother! As thanks, I'm gonna treat him to some gourmet sirloin rock." "All my Hylian brother seems to do these days is watch over the tiny princess while she does her research. It looks like tough work, but the princess seems a lot happier and talks more since she's been doin' it, so it must be OK. I hear the little guy finally opened up about his troubles to the princess while they were shovelin' food. Surprisingly, she opened up right back. Said somethin' princessy like, "I guess we're the same, you and I." Hmm... Sounds heavy. They must have been bondin' over their food preferences. That'll do it, all right. Speakin' of openin' up, all this journal writin' has made me realize somethin' about myself... Writing makes me hungry." See Also *Chief's Diary *King Rhoam's Journal *Mipha's Diary *Misko's EX Journal *Misko's EX Journal 2 *The Old Man's Diary *Paya's Diary *Purah's Diary *Robbie's Memoirs *The Diary of Revali *Urbosa's Diary *Zelda's Diary *Zelda's Research Notes Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Books Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild DLC